


I Knew It

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Brief Porn, Canon verse except for the sex, Castiel Being an Idiot, Dean Being an Idiot, Fights, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam knew all along, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, feelings reveal, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean is injured in a hunt, a human Castiel is angry and upset that he continues to put himself in danger, especially now that Castiel can't heal him. They fight, and some feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew It

It was another hunt that had ended with Dean getting more injuries than any person should have to put up with. He sat shirtless in the kitchen of the bunker, sulking and nursing a beer. He’d just put down the ice that he had been holding against his bruised torso when Castiel stormed in. His hair was messy and he wore a pair of old, ratty jeans, and one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts – the only clothes that were available until their next supply run. The clothes hung off his lean frame, but the most captivating (and attractive, not that Dean would ever admit that to anyone outside of his wildest fantasies) aspect of his appearance was his shockingly blue eyes, which were boring right into Dean and were filled with rage and worry.

“Dean. Do you have any idea how thoughtless you are? How reckless, how stupid? I’m a human now, I can’t heal you like I used to be able to!”

Dean scowled. His knee was throbbing from where Sam had pushed it back into place, and his lip stung from where the vampire had split it with his fist.

“Cas, seriously? I’ve had a long, fucked up day, and the last thing I need is for you to barge in here, douching up the joint.”

He stood up, wincing slightly at the weight on his knee, and made to leave the room. However, Castiel was quicker, and he grasped Dean’s shoulder, pulling him back and spinning the hunter to face him.

“Ow! Cas what the hell?!”

“Dean, how many times must I tell you? You have to take better care of yourself. You simply do not appreciate how easily you are killed, how fragile you are!”

“Well you know what, Cas? I’ve had worse. And I’ve had to live through it without your angelic mojo bullcrap to heal me, so I’m pretty sure I’ll live through this!”

He tried to move, but he was forced against the wall by the angry fallen angel.

“Cas, let me go!”

“Not until you swear that you will be more careful!”

“Why the hell do you even care so much? You’re human now, you can do whatever the hell you want! Why haven’t you just left? Why not go bang more random chicks like April? It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve ditched our sorry asses!”

Every resentful thought Dean had had in the past few months, towards Castiel, towards the world in general, however fleetingly, came pouring out of his mouth in an effort to make Castiel let go of him, to make Castiel find a better life, one without the Winchesters in it. Castiel’s eyes widened, and he snarled. Before Dean could even register what was happening, he felt a fist connect with his mouth, splitting the lip again. Dean pushed the man off him, and gave as good as he got, slugging Castiel in the mouth. They broke apart, standing and facing one another as they panted heavily.

“Where. The. _Hell_. Do you think you get off, Dean Winchester, telling me what I should and should not do?” Castiel said as he turned his head slightly and spat out blood. “I have chosen to be here, I have chosen to stay and assist you two idiots in your hunts, and your attempts to save mankind. I have fallen from Heaven for you two humans, and I would do so again and again, just to ensure your safety. But apparently you don’t want that, so maybe I should go. If you don’t want me here, I’ll go, and I’ll ‘bang more random chicks’, as you recommended.”

With a final, despairing look at Dean, he turned and started to walk away. After a second of shock, Dean launched forward, latching on to Castiel’s elbow and making him face him.

“Cas. Don’t leave. Please, don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I thought…I still do, you know? I think you’d be happier out there. Being normal, having a normal life. You’re stuck with us, and we keep bringing you own, and I don’t want you to be miserable. I just want you to be happy, and if that means leaving us, then okay, but I don’t….I don’t want you to think I’m kicking you out. Because I would never do that. Not again”

Castiel stared at him, and when he spoke, his tone was frosty.

“I don’t understand why you would have so much concern for my happiness, Dean. I’ve done so much, betrayed you so many times. Maybe I _should_ leave. The things I have done must surely weigh on your mind every time you look at me.”

“Hey, Cas?”

“What?”

“Shut up”

Before Castiel could respond, Dean slammed their mouths together desperately. If Castiel wanted to leave, fine, but Dean would at least have this, and Castiel would have something to remember Dean by. Castiel’s brain finally kicked into gear, and he kissed Dean back, reaching around so his arms looped around Dean’s neck to pull him in closer and tug gently on his hair. Both men moaned slightly as their lips parted, allowing the other’s tongue to lick its way in. There was a brief sting from the cuts on their mouths, and they could taste the blood from the other’s lip. It shouldn’t have been as exciting, as much of a turn on, as it was, and yet it was all they could do to stop themselves from ripping their suddenly unnecessary clothing off and having it out right there on the kitchen floor. Dean’s breath hitched slightly as his naked torso was rubbed against the worn cotton of Castiel’s shirt, creating a friction that went straight to his groin. Castiel gave a small gasp as Dean’s fingers skittered along the hem of his shirt before they began to softly stroke the skin that lay beneath.

Dean pulled away slightly, just enough to let the briefest wisp of air pass between their hot, panting mouths, and Castiel hissed as he felt the cool air, coupled with Dean’s warm breath, hit the small wound on his lip.

“Don’t leave. Please” Dean whispered urgently, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s face. Castiel gazed right back as he nodded, with the same look he had had that day after he had slept with April, the day that Ezekiel had brought him back to life using Sam’s body. It was the look he had when the first thing he saw was Dean’s face upon coming back to life, as opposed to Dean’s soul. It was the look he had given Dean when he realised that Dean was as beautiful as his soul was, and when he realised that he was completely in love with the hunter.

“Okay,” he rasped back, just like he had that day, and that was enough for Dean. He kissed Castiel again, but all the anger and despair was gone, and they smiled against the other’s mouth. Dean suddenly remembered where they were, and looked around in slight panic.

“Shit. Do you think Sammy saw us?”

“Does it matter if he did?”

“Well, kind of. I mean, I don’t care if he knows, but this isn’t how I would want him to find out about…well us. Is there an us? I want there to be” Castiel saw how anxious he was, and cupped his cheek fondly.

“Why don’t we take this to a more private location, and tell Sam in the morning? He was asleep when I walked past his room before”

A grin appeared on Dean’s face.

“My room. Now.”

They took their time, that night. As desperate as they were, it seemed right to take it slowly, to not rush things. This was a long time coming, and they knew they could drag it out just that little bit longer to make it special. Finally, Castiel was sinking into Dean, and both men were crying out in earnest as the former angel relentlessly slammed into Dean, hitting his prostate again and again. It wasn’t long before Dean was coming, untouched, all over his stomach, and Castiel followed seconds later, brought over the edge by Dean’s helpless clenching and unclenching around him.

In a daze, Dean grabbed a couple of tissues – thank god the side table was within reach, otherwise he would have never had the energy – and wiped himself and Castiel off as the man collapsed next to him, pulling out of Dean gently. Once Dean’s hands were free, he let his thumb brush over Castiel’s split lip before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. They burrowed under the blankets, craving each other’s touch, and Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and slowly placed small kisses on the bruises he had left on Dean’s neck with his teeth, lips and tongue.

“Sleep here tonight, okay?”

“Okay”

“Cas?”

“What?”

“I love you”

“I love you, Dean”

They fell into a doze, still holding onto the other.

“Cas?”

“What is it now, Dean?”

“Can you sleep here all the time?”

“Of course, Dean. Please go to sleep”

And it was the best night’s sleep they’d had since….well, forever.

* * *

The next morning, Dean left his room at the exact same time Sam was walking past. Sam took in the hickeys dotting Dean’s neck and bare torso, and looked past him to see Castiel sat up in bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He smirked at his older brother.

“I knew it”

“Shut up, bitch”

“Jerk”


End file.
